


Grief

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu finds his boyfriend kneeling at Quiet's grave and goes to keep him company.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 3





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Grief"

Akira was kneeling outside in front of Quiet's grave. He had been doing that a lot, which was something Isamu took notice of. Usually, he let him be, but not today.

He let his footfalls be loud, so he didn't surprise his boyfriend. He was unsure of what mood he was in, so he tested the water by saying, "Hey, Chīfu."

Akira looked up at his second-in-command. "Isa."

Isamu was surprised to see tears in Akira's eyes and knelt down beside him. "Oh, Aki."

Akira leaned against his boyfriend. "I miss him, Isa. So much."

Isamu wrapped an arm around Akira. "We all do, Aki. He saved my life."

"I'm glad he did, but why did it have to be at the expense of his own?"

Isamu didn't have an answer for Akira's question. It was the question that plagued the humans every day. Why did Quiet have to die? Why was Earth destroyed? Why did the Galra have to conquer the universe? Why were they fighting in this war? Why were they the pilots of GoLion?

None of these questions had answers, so Isamu didn't try to make up any. He simply held his boyfriend while they both grieved for their friend.

%%%

Fala was watching Kogane and Kurogane as they conversed at Shirogane's grave. She saw Kogane lean against Kurogane and was surprised a little. She knew they were close but didn't know how close they were. Even though she wanted to know the nature of their relationship, she realized that they hadn't really had enough time to grieve for not only Shirogane but for Earth as well. It also didn't help when Hys continuously threw the fact that their planet was gone in their faces. Her heart broke for her team as she saw the tears on Kogane's and Kurogane's faces and knew she _had_ to do something.

Fin


End file.
